


Risky Business

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: BDE, Breed Me Balls Deep, Cringe, F/M, Nudes, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.Enjoy~





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> All of my works are imported from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.
> 
> Enjoy~

Shine Ae was watching television when the buzzing of her phone beside her indicated that she received a message.

  
  


She reluctantly pried her gaze from the flat screen and picked up her phone. She opened the message and what she saw had caused her face to burn a scarlet red.

 

The caption read  _ I miss you  _ accompanied by a picture of her husband’s rigid manhood.

 

She tried to calm down her raging heart beat before she texted back, in which she failed miserably.

 

_ “What’s this about?”  _

 

She replied to him.

 

His reply didn’t come until a few minutes later. It was another picture message of his member but this time his length, as well as the tan hand which held it was coated with his semen, the caption reading  _ One more day. _

 

Shin-Ae swallowed thickly. Why oh why was he doing this to her?

 

She buried her face into one of the pillows that were strewn on bed. She raised her head and stared at the image present on her phone screen for a little while longer before she typed her reply.

  
  


_ You’ve successfully made me all hot and bothered. You’re going to regret this. _

  
  


Shin-Ae felt her phone vibrate almost immediately with Yeong-gi’s reply.

  
  


_ Yes please. I’ll see you tomorrow night angel. ;) _

  
  


Shin-Ae rolled her eyes at his reply. She got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, ridding herself of her clothes as she got closer to her destination.

  
  


She really needed to deal with the stickiness between her legs.

 

* * *

Yeong-gi entered the house and threw his keys on the kitchen counter. The house was oddly silent.

 

He kicked off his shoes and wandered to the fridge, fetching himself a bottle of water, breaking the seal and taking a sip from it. He then padded up the stairs, walking towards his and Shin-Ae’s bedroom. He couldn’t wait to see her.

  
  


Before he could open the door he could hear the faint sound of music coming from the other side of it.

  
  


He was bewildered for a moment before stepping inside. 

  
  


The first thing he saw upon entering the room was a chair. The dining room chair to be exact, sitting in their bedroom.

  
  


Yeong-gi stepped inside and looked at it. “Why does Shin-Ae have this in here…?”

  
  


“Have a seat.” Came a voice from behind him which caused him to jump.

  
  


“Oh my god Shin-Ae! You almost gave me a heart attack.” He breathed as he held a hand to his chest.

  
  


“What I’m about to do next might also put you at risk of having a heart attack.” She said as plucked his water bottle from his and and placed it on the dresser.

  
  


Shin-Ae gently pushed him backwards until the back of his knees made contact with the chair, causing him to sit down, his elbows resting on the armrests of the chair.

  
  


Yeong-gi heard the stereo switch to a different song, an upbeat sensual song.

  
  


He watched as Shin-Ae began slowly circling his chair, lightly brushing his head and shoulders until she was in front of him once more.

  
  


Yeong-gi reached out his hand to grab at Shin-Ae but she slapped away his hand. “Don’t touch me during my performance.” She smirked.

 

She climbed onto Yeong-gi, straddling his lap, gazing into his emerald orbs while moving her hips in circles, matching the tempo of the beat, she arched her back so that they were chest to chest, grinding into his groin for maximum friction.

 

Yeong-gi’s grip on the armrests tightened, trying to remain calm.

  
  


_ No touching. No touching. _

  
  


It was all too soon that Shin-Ae raised herself up from where she sat on his lap.

 

Shin-Ae then raised her right leg and brushed it across Yeong-gi’s crotch before lower it back to the ground.

 

Facing away from the man on the chair, Shin-Ae lowered herself until she was nearly sitting on his lap.

 

She snapped and bucked her hips into Yeong-gi’s crotch, giving him a beautiful view of he rounded backside. Yeong-gi placed his hands to the back of his head.

 

_ Don’t touch, don’t touch. _

 

Shin-Ae gripped onto Yeong-gi’s thigh and fluidly hoisted herself back up onto his lap, hooking her ankles around his and gripped onto his knees for support, gyrating her hips into his manhood.

 

Yeong-gi couldn’t even hear the music, all of his senses numbed except sight and touch.

 

Shin-Ae then placed both of her palms onto the ground, arching her back and plastered her groin to his, cheeks jiggling.

  
  


Yeong-gi covered his face with his palms before removing them once more.

 

He didn’t know what to do with himself. 

  
  


He slid down a little more from his seat, enjoying the service his wife was giving him.

  
  


Shin-Ae then slid off of him to the ground and situated herself on his lap, facing him once more.

  
  


“Oh my word Nol, you’re hard as hard as a rock.” She stated as she cupped his length through his jeans.

  
  


He looked at her with hooded eyes, giving her backside a tight squeeze. “Astute observation.”

  
  


Shin-Ae leaned in and brought their mouths into a heated kiss, tongues reacquainting themselves with one another.

  
  


Shin-Ae trapped Yeong-gi’s bottom lip between her teeth, lightly pulling on the soft flesh before letting it go, snapping back against his mouth.

  
  
  


The young male ground his erection into his other half’s front. “Are you going to let me take care of this?” He asked as he began peppering lazy kisses along her neck.

  
  


“Hell yeah I am. I haven’t gotten any in almost a week.” She replied.

  
  


Yeong-gi buried his nose in the junction where her neck met her shoulders, breathing in her scent.

  
  


“Let’s try making a baby this time.” He said in-between his assault of kisses to her neck, raising himself and Shin-Ae off of the chair and migrating to the bed.

  
  


He rid himself of his jeans and shirt, he noticed Shin-Ae wasted no time as well as she was already undressed.

 

He pulled off his Calvin Gro ß briefs and settled himself on the bed.

  
  


“I want to be on top tonight.” Shin-Ae said as she straddled his lap for the nth time that night.

  
  


She guided the head of his manhood to her entrance, sinking sank down on the length until she was at the hilt.

  
  


Yeong-gi leaned back just as a shiver of pleasure shot up his spine.

  
  


He watched on as Shin-Ae discovered her pace and worked her way towards fulfilment. Her chestnut hair bounced as she rode him vigorously, her small mouth parted slightly and panting from exertion, eyes dark and glossy as the pleasure overtook her senses and full, pert breasts bouncing erotically as she impaled herself on his turgid arousal repeatedly.

  
  


Yeong-gi watched on as Shin-Ae’s face turned into a mask of absolute pleasure and her body was attacked by her orgasm.

  
  


He wasn’t finished yet.

 

He expertly shifted himself so that Shin-Ae was beneath him, he spread her legs wider and his powerful hips thrusted his member deeper into her core. Shin-Ae arched her back in pleasure.

 

She hadn’t fully calmed down from her high and Nol was meticulously building her back up just to let her fall again.

 

Shin-Ae cried out as his erect tip slammed almost painfully against her cervix. It was enough for her, she went wild beneath her husband, her petite body bucking and shaking with the force of her latest orgasm.

  
  


Yeong-gi bit his lip. Shin-Ae was hot, slippery and tight. He could feel his own release coming forth with the way Shin-Ae was clamping down on him unrelentingly.

  
  


_ “Ah! Yes! Breed me balls deep Nol! I want to have all of your kids!” _

  
  


Shin-Ae moaned loudly. Unashamed and rightfully so.

  
  


Yeong-gi groaned inaudibly, shamrock orbs sliding shut, burying his face in his wife’s chest as he came almost silently with her.

 

He carefully slid out of his wife and lied beside her.

  
  


“You think I succeeded in putting a baby in there?” Yeong-gi asked while rubbing her flat stomach.

 

She shifted her carmine gaze towards him. “Wait about a week and then get back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
